Les opposés s'attirent
by Humeur Vagabonde
Summary: Newt est lycéen en classe de première. Cheveux colorés, écarteurs, il se fiche du regard des autres, il exprime ses idées haut et fort. Le jour où il rencontre sans faire exprès Thomas, un an plus jeune, avec un style basique et très timide, il tombe sous le charme. Relation yaoi. TERMINÉE
1. Chapter 1

Le réveil de Newt, lycée de première, sonnait pour la troisième fois en cette belle matinée. Le jeune garçon émergea calmement avant de regarder l'heure, hurler quelques insultes après on ne sait quoi, et se lever afin de se préparer le plus vite possible.

Newt était quelqu'un de vraiment spécial physiquement. Cheveux couleur des blés avec quelques mèches vertes ou bleues, yeux foncés, corps maigre que toutes les jeunes filles lui enviaient.

Pantalon déchiré, tee shirt noir à clous sur les épaules, Doc Marten's rouges, sac surchargé de badges, écarteurs.

Pas peur d'affirmer ses idées ou ses envies.

Le minimum que l'on pouvait dire de lui était qu'il ne passait pas inaperçu.

Même heure, même ville. Voila Thomas. Lui aussi lycéen, en classe de seconde, même si on lui donne facilement un ou deux ans de plus. Cheveux noirs, corps très très légèrement musclé.

Patelin beige et tee shirt gris, baskets. La simplicité incarnée.

Et puis, extrêmement timide. Le genre à se coller au fond de la classe près du mur en priant pour passer inaperçu durant tout le cours.

Newt et Thomas ne se connaissaient pas. Ils n'étaient même pas du même univers. Mais ça allait changer.

Newt allait au lycée à pieds. Et généralement, comme aujourd'hui, il devait courir pour ne pas être en retard. Éviter les passants était devenu quelque chose d'aisé pour lui. Enfin, normalement : alors qu'il tourna dans une nouvelle rue, il se cogna contre quelqu'un et les deux se retrouvèrent par terre. Il se frotta la tête, se releva et tendit sa main à la personne qu'il avait bousculée. Et c'est la qu'il s'aperçut que cette personne était un jeune adolescent qui devait avoir son âge, et qui a en juger par ses joues toutes rouges et son regard baissé, devait être vraiment timide.

" - Hey, désolé de t'avoir bousculé. Je suis Newt.

\- Je.. Je suis Thomas..

\- Enchanté Thomas ! Est-ce que tu vas accepter mon aide ou rester par terre ?" lui demanda le blond en riant. L'autre sembla encore plus gêné mais prit néanmoins sa main et se releva à son tour.

" - Où vas-tu comme ça ?

\- Au.. Au lycée de la ville..

\- Ça alors ! Moi aussi. Allons y ensemble !

\- O.. Okay.."

Pendant qu'ils se mirent en route, Newt essaya de détendre l'atmosphère.

" - En quelle classe es tu ?

\- Je.. Je suis en seconde.. Et toi ?

\- Seconde ? Whoa, tu fais carrément plus vieux ! Je suis en première. Première L pour être précis. Les maths et moi on est pas trop potes ahah.

\- Moi non plus.." répondit doucement le plus jeune et ils rirent tous les deux à propos des profs et du fait qu'ils étaient sûrement les pires catastrophes en maths que l'univers n'ai jamais porté.

Et, à force de parler, ils ne virent pas le temps passer et se retrouvèrent devant le lycée.

" - Tes amis sont-ils par ici ?

\- Non je.. Je pense qu'ils doivent être à l'intérieur.

\- Cool ! Viens avec moi, on va être encore plus en retard sinon" dit Newt avant de remarquer que son nouvel ami tremblait comme une feuille.

" - Hey, qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

\- Trop.. Monde.."

Le blond comprit immédiatement ce que Thomas voulu dire, il lui prit le bras et l'entraîna le plus vite qu'il pu à travers la foule avant de l'emmener dans un coin éloigné de la cour.

" - Me..merci..

\- Pas besoin de me remercier. Oups, il est déjà l'heure ! On se voit plus tard Thomas ! " et le blond lui dit un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner.

Newt était en français depuis vingt minutes déjà et il était incapable de savoir quel était le sujet du cour. Toutes ses pensées tournaient autour du jeune garçon qu'il avait rencontré un peu plus tôt. Il était si adorable. Et tellement sexy. Le pire était qu'il n'avait même pas l'air de s'en rendre compte à en juger la manière dont il était gêné par tout et n'importe quoi. Et ça, ça le rendait encore plus sexy. Le blond se l'imaginait sans peine sous lui entrain de.. Aheeem la n'était pas la question.

" - Newt ! À vous de continuer le texte.

\- Quel texte ? "

Sa prof de français leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui taper sur la tête avec son propose livre.

" - Celui que vous avez devant les yeux.

\- Ahhh celui la !

\- Lequel autre ? "

L'adolescent se retint de répliquer et commença à lire.

Thomas était en maths. Cela le faisait encore plus penser au jeune homme maladroit du matin. Il en était encore tout chamboulé. Le plus vieux s'était intéressé à lui, si discret, si timide, alors qu'il semblait pour sa part être quelqu'un de très populaire. Il voyait encore son clin d'œil, il sentait le contact de sa main. Son voisin de table et ami, Gally, lui pinça discrètement le bras pour le ramener à la réalité.

À dix heures, Newt et ses deux amis, Minho et Alby, discutaient assis autour d'une vieille table de ping-pong, inutilisable, à côté de laquelle on avait rajouté deux bancs. Le blond ne suivait pas vraiment la conversation, préférant chercher son nouvel ami du regard. Et il l'aperçut. Accompagné de deux autres garçons auxquels il ne fit pas plus attention que ça. Newt capta le regard du plus jeune et lui dit signe de venir. Arrivé à sa hauteur, le brun ne savait pas trop quoi dire et c'est son ami qui engagea la conversation.

" - Tu as cours la ?

\- Non..

\- Nous non plus. *s'adressant à ses amis* ça vous dit de rester avec nous une heure ? Histoire que l'on puisse se connaître un peu.

\- Ahem.. Okay.."

Puis Alby prit la parole voyant que Newt n'était toujours pas décidé à donner une quelconque explication.

" - Qui sont-ils ? On pourrait peut être commencer par nous expliquer non ? Je pense qu'il n'y a que vous deux a ne pas être paumé.." Dit Alby en riant.

" - Notre rencontre à été aussi simple qu'un cours de maths" murmura Thomas, ce qui engendra chez le blond un fou rire incontrôlable qui gagna rapidement son ami.

" - Hé bien.. On est pas rendu." Soupira Minho, avec néanmoins un léger sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous assis dans l'herbe. Finalement les présentations furent faites. D'un côté, Alby, grand noir très sympathique et Minho, l'asiatique aux réponses emplies de sarcasme.

De l'autre, Gally, un mec assez musclé qui avait redoublé sa troisième et Zart, blond qui semblait assez peu parler.

Deux groupes très différents mais qui pourtant semblaient vraiment bien s'entendre.

Newt ne pensait qu'au brun. Tout chez lui l'attirait.

Ses grands yeux brillants.

Ses cheveux noirs.

Et ses vêtements, Dieu qu'ils les choisissaient bien.

Ses tee shirt qui collait son torse musclé.

Et le meilleur, ses pantalons qui lui faisaient des jambes magnifiques.

Le blond était vraiment sous le charme.

" - Newt ?

\- Minho.

\- Arrête de le mater."

Le plus vieux s'étrangla avec le contenu de son verre d'eau. Ils étaient tous les trois au self et en face de lui se trouvait le brun et sa bande d'amis.

" - T'as rien mangé depuis le début du repas, tu vas crever de faim !

\- Je me nourris de sa beauté.

\- Vu ton regard, t'es plutôt entrain de mater la.

\- C'est pas de ma faute ! Regardez le cul que ça lui fait ! J'aimerai tellement le pr...

\- On se passera de tes détails !" Dit Alby en riant.

De son côté, Thomas n'avait que Newt dans la tête, alors quand Gally lui dit

" - Newt n'arrête pas de te regarder depuis tout à l'heure", le brun se sentir réellement fondre et il sourit le restant du repas.


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Newt et Thomas se connaissaient. Les deux garçons étaient assez vite devenus inséparables et passaient généralement tout leur temps libre ensemble. Un vendredi soir, le blond appela le plus jeune en lui proposant de dormir chez lui le soir même ainsi que le lendemain pour passer un moment ensemble. Thomas se précipita dans la cuisine pour supplier sa mère de le laisser aller chez son ami. "Bien sur que oui" fut sa réponse et l'adolescent rappela le plus vieux pour lui confirmer.

" - Attend moi à l'endroit où l'on s'est rencontré dans vingt minutes. Ne sois pas en retard Tommy ! " lui intima le blond en raccrochant.

Tommy. Il l'avait appelé Tommy. Et à cet instant, le brun sauta partout dans sa chambre et sifflota des chansons joyeuses comme une adolescente avec son premier rencard. Ce qui, d'un côté, n'était pas totalement faux..

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Thomas attendait toujours son ami, qui heureusement fini par arriver. Il le serra brièvement dans ses bras et lui murmura "Je suis content que tu puisses venir", ce qui eu comme effet sur le brun de le secouer de frissons.

Ils marchèrent et finir par arriver dans l'appartement du blond. " Quel bordel !" Cria en riant Thomas et Newt afin de se venger se mit à le chatouiller, ce qui les fit encore plus rire. Ils finirent sur le lit du blond, totalement épuisés.

" - Je n'avais jamais ris autant depuis longtemps " avoua Newt

" - Moi non plus ! " renchérit Thomas

" - Ça te dit un film ?

\- Yeah ! Avec du pop corn?" Quémanda le brun avec un petit sourire (trop craquant, il faut bien l'avouer) et le plus vieux se sentit fondre et accepta.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient assis sur le lit, l'ordinateur devant eux. Newt posa délicatement sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami et ils commencèrent le film.

Deux heures plus tard, Newt décréta qu'il fallait manger et que des pâtes seraient parfaites. Sauf qu'au moment où il entra dans la cuisine, le plus jeune sauta sur son dos et décida que le défit du jour serait que le blond arrive à cuisiner avec lui sur son dos. Newt accepta le défis en levant les yeux au ciel, espérant qu'ils seraient la seule chose à se lever pour le moment car il fallait bien l'admettre, le brun ne le laissait pas indifférent, mais alors pas du tout.

Finalement, Newt n'eut aucun problème "technique" même avec son ami sur son dos. Il finit par arriver à cuisiner et Thomas ne le lâcha plus, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire bien au contraire. Outre un corps parfait, l'esprit du brun était très vivace et ce dernier était également très intelligent et à part en maths, ses moyennes étaient excellentes. Le blond n'en revenait toujours pas car pour lui, Thomas était vraiment quelqu'un de différent. Il avait des notes très très bonnes, était timide et sans style particulier et détestait s'afficher en public.

Newt arrivait à peine à conserver une moyenne convenable, il était extravagant et ce qu'il préférait était de se faire remarquer.

" - Newt ? Ça va pas ?

\- Hein ? Ah si, t'inquiète pas Tommy. Je me demandais juste comment l'on pouvait être amis alors que l'on est complètement différents. Je veux dire que tu es tellement quelqu'un de génial, t'es parfait, j'me demande bien ce que les gens pensent quand ils nous voient ensemble.

\- Je m'en fiche de ce qu'ils pensent. Moi je t'ai.. T'adore, et leur regard ne changera rien à ça !"

C'en fut trop pour Newt. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il se retourna vers son ami et me dit un énorme câlin, entremêlant leurs jambes.

Ils étaient définitivement trop proches pour n'être qu'amis.

Alors que le soleil avait fermé les yeux depuis un bon bout de temps, les deux amis regardaient, encore, un film. Enfin pour être plus exact, Thomas regardait le film. Newt, lui, regardait le brun. il n'avait jamais vu un visage aussi parfait. Ni un corps tel que le sien. Il l'imaginait sous lui, gémissant son nom et.. Ahm ça n'était pas le moment adéquat pour penser à ça.

" - Ça va Newt ? "

Le blond releva la tête avant de tomber sur le visage assez proche de son ami. Oh gosh. Pourquoi il était si beau ? Dans la tête de Newt, c'était ça :

" Newt calme toi il n'est pas gay et tu ne dois pas tomber amoureux de lui et.. OH GOD IL EST SI BEAU calme toi c'est juste une personne comme les autres qui.. Oh. Il est trop près la. Arghhh ! ", autant dire le bordel total.

" - Je veux le prendre et..

\- De quoi tu parles ? "

Oh non. Il n'avait quand même pas dit ça a voix haute ? À en juger le regard d'incompréhension que lui lançait l'autre, il fallait croire que si. Alors il ne lui resta plus qu'à se justifier.

" - L'avion !

\- L'avion ?

\- Oui. Je n'ai jamais pris l'avion. Et ça serait vraiment une expérience très intéressante !

\- Dans quel sens ?"

Newt faillit s'étrangler

" - Comment ça dans quel sens ?!

\- Bah oui, tu peux pas prendre l'avion comme ça. Faut bien aller quelque part non ?

\- Ah. Oh bah, je sais pas. Plutôt dans le sud.

\- Parce qu'il fait chaud ?

\- Comment ça il fait chaud ?!

\- Dans le sud, il fait chaud. C'est pour ça que tu veux y aller ? Tu es sur que ça va Newt ?

\- Oui oui

\- Tu devrais prendre une douche. Froide.

\- Comment ça une douche froide ?!

\- Bah oui, t'es tout rouge et t'as peut être de la fièvre. Un peu de froid ça ne peut que te faire du bien.

\- Ahhh heu je ne sais pas..

\- Mais si, vas-y. Je t'attend ici. Mais fais gaffe, j'en ai déjà pris une et elle doit glissée !

\- Heiiiin ? Qui doit glisser ?

\- La douche.

\- Ah. Oui. J'y vais alors.

\- À tout de suite !" Répliqua Thomas avec un clin d'œil.

Décidément, Newt était vraiment bizarre ce soir.

Newt sortait de la douche lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son tee shirt dans sa chambre. Il soupira, sortit torse nu de la salle de bain et entra dans la chambre où Thomas se trouvait.

" - Me revoilà ! J'ai oublié mon tee shirt ahah, et toi qu'est ce.. Tommy ?"

Le brun regardait son ami, enfin plus exactement la partie nue du blond, et il ne pu n'en détacher son regard.

À ce moment, la température monta d'un cran. Newt se demandait si le plus jeune était vraiment entrain de le regarder avec cette lueur d'envie dans ses yeux (" Je rêve ou il me mate la ?"). Tandis que Thomas de son côté.. Le matait réellement. Le corps fin du plus vieux l'attirait terriblement et il devait se faire violence pour ne pas sauter sur son aîné (quoique je ne pense pas que cela aurait beaucoup dérangé ledit aîné).

De leur côté, Minho et Alby s'étaient réunis dans un café et échangeait leurs différentes hypothèses sur le sujet "Que font actuellement Newt et Thomas".

" - Tu penses qu'ils se sont déjà sauté dessus ?

\- Min' ! T'y vas fort quand même !

\- Bah quoi ? Tu penses vraiment que Newt va se retenir ?

\- Heuu.. J'en sais rien

\- Puis t'as vu comment Thomas le regarde ? Ils sont fous l'un de l'autre c'est évident !

\- Alors ça c'est clair !

\- Dis moi..

\- Oui ?

\- Tu crois qu'ils ont pris des préservatifs ?

\- Oh nan t'es sérieux ?!"

Et ils partirent dans un énorme fou rire qui dura une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Entre temps Thomas s'était remis de la beauté de son ami. Ils s'étaient couché dans le grand lit du blond et Newt, à moitié endormi et n'ayant plus vraiment de lucidité demanda:

" - Mmh.. Tommy...

\- Oui ?

\- Câlin " et il tendit ses bras.

Thomas ne refusa pas un petit corps à corps et le serra contre lui.

Newt s'endormi ainsi, son corps collé à celui du plus jeune.


	3. Chapter 3

Thomas fut réveillé par les rayons de soleil sur sa joue. Il se frotta doucement les yeux et se tourna afin de voir Newt.

L'aîné dormait paisiblement, ses mèches vertes tombant sur son visage. Alors le brun les releva délicatement et soupira. Il était clair qu'il était tombé amoureux de Newt.

Jamais il n'avait pensé être amoureux d'un homme, surtout quand celui ci était si différent. Mais Thomas savait que l'avoir rencontré l'avait changé lui même. Il avait plus confiance en lui, la présence des autres le dérangeait moins. Mais le plus jeune avait quand même peur du jugement de ses semblables. Déjà sur l'homosexualité. Quoique en y repensant bien, Thomas n'était pas sur de pouvoir vraiment être classé dans le terme "homosexuel" car avant la rencontre de Newt, il n'avait jamais éprouvé un quelconque désir pour le corps d'un homme. Et puis, est ce qu'il allait lui retourner ses sentiments ? Le brun avait beau être sur que Newt était gay et l'appréciait énormément, il ne savait pas faire la différence entre une grande histoire d'amitié ou une merveilleuse période "de drague" avant l'amour. Alors Thomas se promit une chose. Il allait avouer ses sentiments à Newt. Pas plus tard que le jour même.

Minho avait dormi chez Alby. Les deux garçons étaient vraiment très amis et, sachant que Thomas et le blond était ensemble, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'ils faisaient actuellement, et ceci toutes les heures.

" - Newt doit encore dormir. Tu crois que Thomas le mate ?

\- Je ne sais pas.. en tout cas il doit trouver le temps long !

\- On appelle ?

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi faire ?

\- Pour réveiller Newt ! Tu le connais aussi bien que moi, tu sais qu'il est capable de dormir pendant toute une journée.. Et Thomas sera bien trop timide pour le réveiller !

\- T'as pas tord.. Okay, j'appelle !"

Minho décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro du blond.

Le téléphone sonna dans l'appartement. Thomas sursauta et Newt se réveilla.

" - Laisse sonner, Tommy..

\- C'est peut être important ?

\- Mmh.. Décroche si ça te fait plaisir mais moi je bouge pas.."

Thomas prit le téléphone d'une voix mal assurée et murmura,

" - Allo ?

\- Thomas ?

\- Ahem..oui ?

\- C'est Minho !

\- Je t'avais pas reconnu !

\- C'est pas bien grave t'inquiète pas ! Alors comme ça tu décroches chez Newt maintenant ? Vous êtes un vrai couple dis donc !

\- Mais heuu.. Non..

\- Je plaisante Tommy "

Thomas avait mis le haut parler et Newt, qui avait entendu le surnom, hurla à l'intention de Minho : " Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! ". À l'autre bout du fil, Minho rit avant de répliquer,

" - Déjà jaloux !

\- Chut.

\- Ahem.. Tu appelais pourquoi ? " demanda Thomas qui voulait vraiment changer de sujet tant il n'était pas à l'aise. Les sous entendus de l'asiatique ne faisait que le gêner davantage.

" - On voulait juste savoir si l'on pouvait pas faire une petite soirée tous les six.

\- Heu bah.. Pourquoi pas.. Newt, t'es d'accord ? " questionna Thomas en tournant la tête vers le blond.

\- Ouai, je suis d'accord, mais seulement s'il promet de ne plus jamais t'appeler Tommy ! "

Thomas rougit avant de transmettre les paroles à Minho.

" - Okay, je t'appellerais plus comme ça. Qu'est ce que Newt peut être possessif ! J'vous laisse, on se rappelle plus tard pour les détails. Bye ! " et l'asiatique raccrocha sans attendre la réponse du brun.

" - Albyyyyy ?!

\- Yep ?

\- Apparemment Newt dormait puisque c'est Thomas qui a décroché.

\- Ow c'est adorable !

\- Et quand je l'ai appelé 'Tommy', Newt m'a fait comprendre plus ou moins gentiment que lui seul avait droit à cet avantage.

\- Déjà jaloux !

\- Exactement ce que j'ai pensé !

\- En tout cas c'est d'accord pour ce soir ?

\- Ouaip !

\- On va les mettre ensemble moi j'te dis.

\- Y'a intérêt !

\- Qui va craquer le premier ? "

Et, repartant dans leur jeu de pari, Alby parti sur Newt et Minho sur Thomas.

" - Tommyyyyy ?

\- Oui ?

\- Viens te recoucher avec moi, je me sens seul.

\- J'arrive tout de suite."

Thomas se recoucha et en une minute il se retrouva prit dans les bras de Newt.

Décidément, Thomas reprenait de plus en plus confiance en lui.

Thomas était allongé sur le lit de Newt, ses doigts triturants les cheveux de l'ainé qui lui même avait la tête sur son torse. Le blond révisait ses cours mais ne semblait pas très concentré vu le nombre de coups d'œil à la seconde qu'il jetait à son cadet.

" - Tommy..

\- Oui ?

\- Tu sais que si j'ai une mauvaise note ça sera ta faute ?

\- Chut. Tu n'as qu'à être concentré.

\- Comment tu veux que je le sois quand les doigts d'un beau brun touchent mes cheveux en même temps que ma lecture ?" Demanda Newt avec un petit sourire.

" - Ahem.. Newt.. J'ai quelque chose à te dire mais j'ai un peu honte.."

Le blond se releva et pris dans ses mains le visage du plus jeune avant de lui dire sérieusement,

" N'ai jamais honte avec moi Tommy. Jamais. Je t'écoute et je te conseille, je peux tout faire mais te juger non. Je tiens trop à toi pour ça. Raconte moi maintenant."

Thomas, plongé dans les grands yeux de son ami, reprit confiance. Il ferma les yeux et commença à parler.

"- Depuis que je te connais ma vie à changée. Vraiment. Ma confiance en moi, le regard des autres, tout à changer. C'est grâce à toi. Minho et Alby peut être aussi mais beaucoup moins. C'est toi qui m'a guidé. Je te serai reconnaissant pour toujours. Mais ça s'arrête pas la. Non, pas du tout même. Parce que je suis amoureux de toi. Je m'en fiche que l'on soit deux hommes et que des gens ne trouvent pas ça normal. C'est juste l'amour. Et c'est la première fois que je le ressens."

Thomas s'arrêta de parler mais il gardait ses yeux fermés.

" - Tommy, mon ange, ouvre les yeux. (Il obéit) Pourquoi tu as honte de ressentir l'amour ? C'est quelque chose de tellement beau et de tellement pur. Surtout si je suis ton premier amour. "

Et, n'attendant pas de réponse, il pencha légèrement la tête avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle du cadet.

L'extase totale pour les deux.

Autant physiquement que psychologiquement.

Newt se recula et posa son front sur celui de Thomas avant de lui prendre la main. Le brun lui fit un magnifique sourire avant de murmurer,

" - Je t'aime, Newt.

\- Je t'aime, mon amour. "

Après quelques coups de fil, Alby annonça à Minho qu'ils ne seraient que tous les 4 ce soir. Gally avait trop de travail et Zart était malade.

" - Dommage.. J'vais envoyer un SMS à Newt pour lui dire.

\- Ouai évite de l'appeler " répondit Alby en riant.

De son côté, Newt ne connaissait même plus l'existence du mot "cours". Il était bien trop occuper à embrasser Thomas pour ne serait-ce qu'à aligné deux phrases cohérentes. Ils rattrapaient le temps perdu. Ils le rattrapaient tellement qu'il n'aurait pas été étonnant qu'ils en deviennent en avance.

Après quelques heures sans nouvelles, Minho eu finalement un coup de téléphone de son ami.

" - Hey Newty ! Alors trop occupé pour appeler son vieux pote ahah ?

\- Venez à 20h.

\- Ohla qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je n'ai aucune seconde a perdre et mmhhhh

\- Newt ? Newt qu'est ce qui se passe ? " demanda Minho, inquiet. Il entendit quelques chuchotements puis le blond reprit.

" - Vous verrez ça en venant.. Thomas arrête je suis au téléphone.. Mmhhhh plus bas..

\- Heu.. Newt ?

\- Désolé. Apportez quelques trucs à manger et deux ou trois films.

\- Tu es sur que tout va bien ?

\- Vas y Thomas.. Oh gooosh il embrasse tellement bien si tu savais

\- Alors c'est officiel ?

\- Pas qu'un peu ! Je supporterai pas que d'autres gens lui tournent autour.. Et puis mon cou est rouge de ses baisers ahah.. Bon j'te laisse hein. À plus ! "

L'asiatique n'eu même pas le temps de répondre que son ami avait raccroché.

" - Albyyyyyy ?

\- Min' ?

\- Viens.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- J'ai eu Newt au téléphone. Et vu les.. Gémissement de plaisir je lui ai demandé si c'était bien ce que je pensais. Nos amis sont enfin ensemble !

\- Ils n'auraient pas réussi à tenir longtemps dans leur tension sexuelle sans échanger quelques moments intimes quand même..

\- Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses..

\- Je t'ecoute.

\- Qui en dessous ?

\- Oh non Min', t'es sérieux ? " demanda Alby néanmoins en éclatant de rire.

L'asiatique était vraiment irrécupérable.


	4. Chapter 4

Minho et Alby se trouvaient devant la porte de l'appartement de Newt, depuis au moins 10 minutes, sans oser rentrer.

" - Ils seront très certainement dans leur chambre non ?

\- Heu je sais pas.. Ils sont tellement sauvages parfois, si ça trouve ils ont fait ça sur le tapis ?

\- Le tapis ? Pourquoi pas à même le sol ?

\- Ça grince trop !

\- Ah ouai c'est vrai.. Hum.. On va pas rester devant cette porte toute la soirée quand même, si ?

\- Tu préfères les surprendre en pleine action ?

\- J'en sais rien à vrai dire.

\- Bah.. Au moins on saura qui est en dessous !

\- Min' voyons !

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Mais enfin ! On ne va quand même pas parier sur qui est en dessous ou au dessus ?

\- Tu dis ça parce que t'as perdu au dernier pari !

\- Tais toi, espèce de nul. Entrons plutôt. "

Et Alby ouvrit la porte.

Peut être aurait-il mieux fallu pour ses yeux innocents de rester dehors..

Devant leurs yeux ébahis se trouvaient les deux amants sur le canapé. Newt était littéralement entrain de gémir d'une manière assez.. forte disons, sous les coups de langues de Thomas sur son torse. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas encore aller plus bas ! Quand ils se rendirent compte de la présence de ces deux amis, autant Thomas était très gêner autant Newt semblait juste mécontent d'avoir été interrompu quand, il le confiera à Minho plus tard, "cela commençait à devenir trèèès intéressant".

Néanmoins Alby -aussi appelé par Thomas en personne "mon sauveur"- comprit la gêne du brun et déclara en posant les sacs qu'ils avaient perdus assez de temps et qu'il fallait commencer la séance de films maintenant.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient entrain de finir de préparer le repas (de la pizza, grande originalité), Newt se leva subitement et alla faire un câlin à Thomas sans aucune raison particulière. Puis il l'embrassa et murmura un "Je t'aime, Tommy", qui fit fondre sur place le concerné.

Alby se contenta de trouver ça mignon tandis que Minho chercha un signe pervers dans l'attitude des deux jeunes amoureux, qu'il finit par trouver dans la main du blond sur le hanche du plus jeune.

Décidément, l'asiatique était vraiment condamné à avoir un esprit pervers toute sa vie.

Tous les 4 étaient entrain de regarder un film d'horreur. Thomas avait protesté car il détestait ça, mais le "Tais toi, tu n'auras qu'à te blottir dans les bras de Newt" l'avait fait taire (même si le baiser de son amant y avait aussi pas mal participer, il faut dire ce qui est).

Alors le brun était effectivement blottit dans des bras chauds et avait arrêté de regarder le film depuis au moins une vingtaine de minutes. Il sursautais à chaque cris ou coup de feu, ce qui laissait sur le visage du plus vieux un énorme sourire , tant il trouvait ça adorable de la part de son petit ami. Mais une question le taraudait encore. Ils flottaient peut être en plein amour pendant ce week end merveilleux, mais une fois au lycée comment allaient-il faire ? Newt ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui même : c'était d'ordre national qu'il était gay. Mais pour Thomas.. Lui qui était si réservé et si timide habituellement.. Comment allait-il réussir à assumer ? Parce qu'il assumerait n'est ce pas ? Trop de questions qui tendirent le corps du plus vieux. Minho le remarqua et décida d'aller lui parler. Ça tombait bien, le film était entrain de se finir.

" - Y'a plus de pizza ! Viens Newty, on va aller en rechercher dans la cuisine. Alby, Thomas, vous n'avez qu'à mettre le prochain film en route pendant ce temps la."

" - Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Newt ?" Demanda Minho une foot qu'ils furent seuls,

" Je pensais que tu allais vivre le parfait amour maintenant que tu es avec Thomas..

\- C'est pas ça.. La il m'aime et tout mais lundi au lycée.. J'ai peur qu'il n'arrive pas à assumer, et que les autres s'en prennent à lui.. Moi j'men fou tout le monde est au courant, même les profs. Puis mon style est voyant et tout mais lui.. Il est si timide et..

\- Arrête de t'en faire Newt. Profite de la soirée et demain, tu pourras en parler avec lui.

\- Oui mais ça me taraude..

\- Aller viens. "

L'asiatique tira le blond dans le salon et Thomas remarqua qu'il avait les yeux rouges. Il se précipita dans ses bras en lui posant tout un tas de questions inutiles qui firent quand même légèrement sourire le plus vieux.

" - Quoi quoi quoi ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Pourquoi ? Hein ? C'est Minho qui t'as dit des trucs méchants ? Y'a plus de coca ? Tu veux que j'aille en chercher ? C'est le film qui te fait pleurer ? "

Et Newt se contenta de renifler en plongeant son nez dans la chevelure brune. Dieu, qu'il aimait l'odeur de cet homme.

" - Je t'expliquerai plus tard.. Embrasse moi " demanda le

blond en chuchotant comme s'il lui parlait d'un secret.

Alors Thomas s'exécuta et embrassa son amant d'une passion non feinte.

Thomas et Newt étaient allongés dans le lit du blond. Minho et Alby dormaient dans le salon car ils ne voulaient pas rentrer chez eux après avoir consommer tant d'alcool.

Newt voulait poser à son amant la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis quelques heures. Il ne voulait pas le perdre mais ne voulait pas rester dans l'espérance d'une relation à la vue de tous.

" - Newt ? Qu'est ce que tu as?"

L'aîné sursauta avant de regarder le plus jeune,

" - Hein ? Quoi ?

\- Ça fait dix minutes que je t'observe et t'es plongé dans tes pensées, t'as l'air de souffrir et ça me fait de la peine.."

D'un côté Newt trouvait ça adorable de la part de son copain -le terme lui semblait encore irréaliste mais pourtant c'était la vérité- et se demanda s'il ne devait pas essayer de lui poser LA question. Après tout, il pouvait tenter, non ?

" - J'ai une question à te poser.. Mais je veux pas que tu t'énerves.. Je t'aime tu sais..

\- Je ne m'énerverai pas, je te promet.

\- On passe un week end merveilleux mais.. Une fois au lycée on va faire quoi ?

\- Comment ça on va faire quoi ?

\- Ahh j'veux dire.. Enfin..

\- Oui ? "

N'y tenant plus, Newt lui demanda ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres,

" - Je veux dire est ce qu'on va devoir se cacher ? Parce que moi je t'aime et je voudrais pas qu'on ai à faire ça ! Mais toi, bah t'es plus jeune et plus timide alors peut être que tu as peur ! Du jugement des autres et tout et puis aussi.."

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de finir sa réplique que Thomas lui vola un baiser.

" - Mais enfin Newt. Je t'aime. Oui, j'ai peur de l'annoncer à mes parents et d'affirmer que je suis gay au lycée. La réponse c'est que, oui, je crève de peur. Mais tu es avec moi. Tu es avec moi et c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux. Alors, non, je ne veux pas que l'on se cache. Mais bien sur, pas non plus qu'on s'embrasse à chaque coin de couloir toutes les minutes. Peut être plus tard mais tu dois me laisser un peu de temps. Oh, et j'ai failli oublier.. Si tu ne m'embrasses pas avant d'aller en cours c'est moi qui le ferait. Ne pas étaler notre relation mais y'a des limites ! "

Alors Newt fit la chose la plus stupide du monde face à un discours comme celui de son copain. Il se mit à rire. Parce qu'il avait passer presque quatre heures à boire, fumer et à câliner son amant devant des films qu'il avait jugé moins intéressant que la peau de Thomas. La pression retombait. Les nerfs lâchaient.

Alors il attrapa le corps du plus jeune avant de l'embrasser sur chaque parcelle de sa peau et lui faire des suçons un peu partout, le marquant comme sien.

Il était aux alentours de dix heures ce dimanche matin lorsqu'Alby et Minho se réveillèrent, en même temps (il n'y a pas que sur les paris qu'ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde !). Minho proposa qu'ils aillent déranger leurs deux amis et de, pourquoi pas, "les couper dans une bonne partie de jambes en l'air" comme disait justement son ami. Alby déclara qu'il était hors de question de faire ça et qu'ils avaient quand même droit à un semblant de vie privée. Après quelques minutes de débat et demandes plus ou moins gentilles de l'asiatique pour mettre à jour son plan ("Punaise Alby mais alleeeer ! Sois sympa ! Aide moi ! Sinon je te coupe tes parties intimes ! Je n'hésiterai pas à le faire, et ce même si je dois causer la perte de toute ta descendance !")

Ils décidèrent de réveiller les deux amoureux qui devaient encore dormir malgré la discussion peut être un peu houleuse entre leurs amis. Minho et Alby se levèrent alors en faisant le moins de bruit possible et se dirigèrent vers la chambre du blond. L'asiatique regarda l'autre, mima un décompte avec ses doigts puis ouvrit la porte à la volée avant de.. Se taire. La scène devant eux était si adorable qu'ils n'eurent même pas le courage de les embêter :

Newt était assis sur son lit, Thomas assis lui aussi mais entre les jambes de son amant. La tête du blond était posée sur l'épaule du plus jeune et celle du brun reposait contre le torse du plus vieux. Ils semblaient s'être endormis comme ça et Alby trouvait vraiment ça mignon. Minho pour sa part était plutôt énervé. S'ils s'étaient endormi dans cette position c'est qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de sexuel. Et pas de sexe signifiait pas de paris avec Alby. Et l'asiatique adorait les paris. Pas spécialement pour l'argent car ils n'en pariaient pas vraiment, mais juste pour le fun.

Car, oui, Minho aimait parler des performances sexuelles de Newt, l'un de ses meilleurs amis avec son deuxième meilleur ami.

Et, oui aussi, Minho était bizarre.


	5. Chapter 5

C'était un lundi matin. Minho, Alby, Newt et Thomas avaient passer un excellent week end tous ensemble. Et nos deux amis étaient en couple. Et ils étaient heureux. Même si Thomas avait peur d'affirmer son homosexualité, même si Newt voulait l'embrasser toutes les secondes et que le plus jeune n'était pas vraiment d'accord, même s'ils allaient devoir essuyer les critiques des quelques crétins homophobes, affronter les regards sur leur passage, annoncer ça aux parent, et oui ça allait être dur. Très dur. Mais ça en valait la peine, non ?

"- Pssssst ? Albyyyyy ?  
\- Quoi, ENCORE ?  
\- Regarde les, s'ils sont pas A-DO-RABLES ? À se chercher sans vouloir trop le montrer !  
\- Minhooooooo.. Tu ne peux pas tout simplement les laisser en paix ? Arrête de les mater en quête d'un signe dénonçant leur flagrante envie de sexe.  
\- Mais heuuu... On pourrait parier ! Ça serait trop cool !  
\- On pari déjà sur tout ce qu'ils font.  
\- Oh regarde ! La main de Thomas ! Sur les hanches de Newt ! AHAH ! Je le savais !  
\- Minhooooooooo mais c'est pas vrai !"  
À une dizaine de mètres se trouvaient les deux amoureux, assis sur un banc en compagnie de quelques filles de leurs classes respectives (en outre, des fangirls dont nous ne citeront pas les noms).

"- Moins de bruit s'il vous plait. Nous accueillons aujourd'hui une nouvelle élève. Je vous présente Teresa. "  
Une jeune fille brune entra dans la salle de classe avant de poser son doux regard sur Newt et de lui sourire légèrement.

"Il est mignon celui la.. Ça va être ma futur proie", pensa Teresa.

Comme elle était nouvelle, Teresa pensait manger seule. Mais c'était sans compter sur Minho qui avait décidé de l'inviter à se joindre au petit groupe pour partager ce repas et, en outre, faire plus ample connaissance.

Les six garçons, Minho, Alby, Zart, Gally et nos deux amoureux tenaient donc compagnie à la jeune femme.

"- Et... Donc, tu t'appelles Teresa ?  
\- Effectivement.  
\- Et.. Tu es en L avec Newt ?  
\- C'est que tu es intelligent dis moi.."

Belle comme personne, froide et la réplique cinglante. Minho était amoureux, sous le charme, complètement gaga de cette fille. Malheureusement pour lui, Teresa semblait plutôt intéressée par Newt. Elle lui lançait des regards charmeurs et tentait d'en savoir plus sur lui et son petit manège avait tendance à énerver Thomas qui tentait désespérément de prendre sur lui pour ne pas paraître d'une jalousie plutôt curieuse aux yeux de cette fille. Il ne la sentait pas du tout et crevait de peur qu'elle lui pique son copain, comme officiellement il était plus ou moins célibataire. Il crevait de peur parce qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage d'avouer en public qu'il aimait Newt, il avait tellement peur des représailles, des gens homophobes, de ses parents. Il soupira. Il fallait trouver une solution au plus vite.

" - Thomas ? Mon ange, ça va ? "  
Les deux amoureux étaient chez Newt et ce dernier avait remarqué que son copain était ailleurs. Preuve était qu'il ne semblait même pas l'écouter. Le blond secoua légèrement son amant qui sursauta et releva la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes.

" - Mon amour, pourquoi tu pleure, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?!  
\- C'est Teresa..  
\- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait ?!  
\- Tu n'as rien vu ? demanda Thomas dans un sanglot  
\- Explique moi..  
\- Elle t'aime beaucoup.. Ça se voit.. Et.. J'ai peur que tu te lasses de moi, que si je n'arrive pas à assumer tu partes et à ce moment la elle va vouloir te voler de moi.. Et.. "

Il ne pu finir sa tirade car les sanglots lui nouaient la gorge.  
Newt le prit dans ses bras et en le berçant tendrement il lui murmura des mots doux.

"-Mon amour, je ne te laisserai jamais.. Si tu n'assumes pas pour le moment ce n'est pas grave, ça viendra, mais je ne partirai jamais et Teresa ne m'intéresse pas, tu es le seul que j'aime voyons.."

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tandis que la pluie commençant à tambouriner sur les carreaux marqua ce moment d'une once de future nostalgie.

_(Je ne sais pas trop si vous comprenez ma dernière phrase. Il y a des moments parfois, qui se passent devant mes yeux et j'ai l'impression que j'assiste à la création d'un souvenir. C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, désolée +.+)_

_"- Yeeeah ! T'es le meilleur Newt ! Vous aussi les gars !  
\- On l'a eu !"  
Alby, Minho et Newt avaient eu leur BAC de français, Teresa aussi. Ils fêteraient ça dans les jours à venir. Ils étaient officiellement en vacances ! Ils avaient prévus de partir tous ensemble au Brésil. Ce fut un magnifique voyage._

Quelques mois étaient passés, l'été puis la rentrée à nouveau.  
Newt rentrait en classe de terminale L, Minho et Alby en terminale S. Zart en première S, Gally en première STI2D et Thomas en première L.  
Teresa avait fini par comprendre que Newt n'était pas intéressé par elle et avait laissé tomber, elle sortait à présent avec Minho et s'était excusée auprès de Thomas d'avoir voulu lui piquer son copain. Thomas, lui, assumait pleinement et même si quelques homophobes le rejetaient désormais, tout leur lycée était au courant et la majorité des gens avaient bien pris son coming-out, ainsi que sa famille.

" - Je t'aime Newt.  
\- Je m'aime aussi.  
\- Newt ! " râla Thomas avant de lui courir après pour se venger. Le blond courait comme il pouvait en riant mais se laisser attraper par Thomas qui le chatouilla sans aucune pitié.  
Devant ce spectacle, leurs amis ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire aussi.  
" - Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais " dit Alby avec un sourire.  
Sans nul doute qu'étaient là les plus beaux souvenirs d'amitié qu'on ne puisse créer.  
_Fin_

_-_  
_Voilà. Cette fiction prend fin. Je n'avais plus vraiment d'inspiration. En espérant que ça vous ai plu ! _

_Théo,_


End file.
